


The First Time

by redbeard



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: First Time, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbeard/pseuds/redbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He held himself up on all fours above me and made me reach up for his mouth - and I did. I would again. I'd cross every line for him." - Carry On, Rainbow Rowell</p>
<p>Simon and Baz are eighteen, full of hormones and Baz at least is a virgin. There's no way they stopped at kissing - this is what happened next, after the Forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Simon**

I hold myself up, over him, and wait, breathing heavily. I want to see if he will reach up to kiss me. He does.

“Dammit Snow,” he murmurs and pushes himself up on his elbows. His tongue reaches me before the rest of his mouth does; licking, exploring, pushing my lips apart. I let him kiss me for a minute before I rock back, kissing his chin, his throat, his collarbones.

“Snow …” he gasps, and collapses back on to the bed. I kiss my way slowly down his body.

**Baz**

Snow is such a talented fucking kisser. I close my eyes and concentrate on the feel of him, kissing and sucking his way down my chest. _I’m making out with Simon Snow_. Simon Snow is making out with _me_.

I have dreamed of this. I knew it would never happen. It is happening now.

Snow has made his way past my chest, down my stomach. My erection bumps him gently on the chin. He looks faintly surprised.

“The Doe …” I gasp.

He sits up and stares at me. Now he just looks confused.

“I fed, before. That’s how I can …”

Snow frowns. It makes a little wrinkle in the middle of his forehead and I don’t know whether I want to kiss it or hit it. He is so thick.

“The blood, Snow.”

“Oh! Oh … okay, cool.”

I feel my lip curling. I am going to sneer at him and say something sarcastic. Simon Snow is making out with me and I am going to ruin it.

**Simon**

I can see that look on Baz’s face, that look he gets when he’s about to be cruel. Does he honestly think I was wondering how he got hard? Does he really think I was thinking at all? He’s going to be cruel to me and this will all be over before it begins. We’ll be back to Simon and Baz, enemies forever. I won’t let him do it. I slide myself further down his body.

**Baz**

I try to choke the words back but Snow beats me to it. He pulls my erection into his mouth and now no more words will come out of mine.

**Simon**

Baz moans quietly as I tug at his cock. I’ve never done this before (I’ve never even thought about doing this before) (haven’t I?) but I’m pretty good at making things up as I go along. I’m hard too, and the pull just below my belly is distracting. Baz doesn’t take long to come. I pull away and he spurts all over his chest, his face flushed and gorgeous. I’ve never seen him look so human.

**Baz**

Snow has undone me. He has taken me apart, piece by piece and there is nothing left of me but him. I am floating. I am sinking. I am _alive_.

"Simon," I murmur. I open my eyes (they were closed?) and look up into his stupid, beautiful face. He is grinning, but there is something in his eyes. (Is he seeking approval?)

"Simon," I say again. I run my hand through his hair, behind his head, gently. Then I pull him down on top of me and roll us both over together. I've practiced this a thousand times in my mind. It's better than I'd ever hoped it would be.

"My turn."

I've been thinking about doing this for years. I still can't believe it's real. I kiss the mole on his cheek, and the one on his throat. He has a few down his chest and I kiss them, too. I want to take him in my mouth but I am afraid of biting him. Instead, I run my fingers up and down his cock, marvelling at the feel of it in my hand.

"I don't want to hurt you," I say, and kiss his mouth, still pulling his cock. He opens his mouth to respond but all that comes out is a low moan as he twitches under me, coming into my hand.

**Simon**

I drift slowly back to awareness. Baz is lying on my chest as my heart thumps underneath him. I lace my fingers through his. His skin is cooler, now.

"Baz ..." I murmur, quietly.

"Mmm?"

"I don't want to move. Can I sleep in your bed?"

He snorts.

"You're an idiot, Snow," he mutters, and squeezes my hand.

I close my eyes, contented. I fall asleep with a vampire in my arms and a smile on my face.


End file.
